The objective of this proposal is to obtain resources necessary to provide a critical system upgrade for the 7T whole body MR scanner at UCSF. This scanner is located at the High Field MR Research Facility in the Surbeck Laboratory at the UCSF Mission Bay campus. It has played an important role in demonstrating the applications of high-resolution imaging and spectroscopy to characterizing human disease and assessing therapeutic interventions. The studies performed over the last four years have shown clear benefit for 7T studies of patients and pre-clinical model systems, due to the increased sensitivity and differential contrast mechanisms that are available at this field strength. Despite the impressive results that have been obtained, moving the existing projects forward and expanding the range of applications of the technology require improved gradients and more a flexible radiofrequency subsystem. The proposed upgrade will benefit 18 already funded and 5 pending NIH projects from 30 faculty members who are actively engaged in high field MR imaging research. Applications that necessitate and will benefit from the upgrade include projects from established investigators with major programs in cancer, neurological and musculoskeletal diseases, as well as from 7 new investigators who are utilizing this technology in developing their independent research careers. Expanding the applications of high field imaging at UCSF will also enhance the range of educational experiences for students in graduate, medical and pharmacy programs by introducing new material into their course work and providing opportunities for multi-disciplinary research rotations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The High Field MR Research Facility fat UCSF supports a large number of comprehensive and multi-faceted high field Magnetic Resonance research projects that are applying novel technology to the characterization of human diseases. In order to enhance the translation research studies that are being performed in patients and pre-clinical model systems, it is critical that the equipment is kept at the state of the art. This proposal is requesting funds to provide a system upgrade that will significantly improve the quality of the data obtained and allow researchers to characterize the anatomic, physiological and metabolic abnormalities associated with disease progression and response to therapy.